


How Great Discoveries Are Made

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [20]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wins a new kitchen set in a raffle. He's *very* creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Great Discoveries Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fabulous video,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwTsZHGQ6FE) with title courtesy of the episode of Chef! where Lucinda fires Gregory.

Thor woke and fumbled sleepily through the sheets, reaching for Loki. He found only the warm spot where his brother had been. Opening his eyes, he saw that the bedroom door was closed. Loki must have slipped away and shut it behind him, not wanting his noise to bother Thor's rest. He shuffled into his slippers and snuck downstairs.

The smell hit him perhaps halfway down. Loki had won a holiday raffle - a new, complete set of pots and pans, a thrilling replacement to the odds and ends they had collected over the years - and had taken to cooking like it was a ticket to heaven. Perhaps it could be.

In Loki's hands, it definitely wasn't.

"Good morning," Thor said, stumbling into the kitchen and making a beeline for the coffee pot. That, at least, Loki had not tried to change.

"Hi," Loki said. His eyes were gleaming feverishly. Thor knew that look. It had not taken him long at all to learn.

"What's for breakfast?"

Loki grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. "So, you know your two favorite breakfasts, right?"

Thor froze. "Ummm..."

"Oh, come on. Leftover pizza, for one, right?"

"Yeah, I like that."

"And," - Loki raised the lid from the skillet with a flourish - "pancakes! So I said to myself, I said, 'Loki, why not make him both?'"

"You made pizza pancakes?" To tell the truth, it sounded better than most of the things his brother had invented in the past month.

"Yeah! It's pancake batter with pizza seasonings and bits of sundried tomato mixed in, and then I'm melting cheese on top before we eat it."

Thor tried to look excited. It actually could be vaguely all right, as long as Loki didn't sweeten the batter. He drank his coffee and watched as Loki slid this pancake onto the warming tray in the oven and poured another ladle-full into the skillet. When they were all cooked, he sprinkled them with cheese (Thor winced when he saw feta going on - mozzarella just seemed so much _safer_ for this endeavor) and turned on the broiler.

They stood together, enjoying the warmth of the stove and drinking coffee, until the timer went off. Loki piled two plates high with pancakes and got out forks.

"Thanks," Thor said, picking his up and heading for the dining room.

"Wait! You forgot the syrup!"

*****

It wasn't just the things he had won in the raffle that got new attention, either. One morning after a terribly restless night, Thor had stumbled downstairs to find that Loki had made a pot of hot kool-aid. "I really think I need some caffeine right now. Thank you, though," Thor said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Don't worry," Loki said, smiling serenely. "It's got crushed-up no-doze."

*****

Loki didn't cook so much during the work week. He wanted to, but he simply didn't have the time to devote to the kitchen that he would like. It meant that Thor usually got time to recover before he was faced with another experiment.

Not this time.

In a cruel burst of irony, Thor woke up Thursday morning feeling like ass on a stick. His sinuses throbbed, his ears felt like they'd been stabbed with ice picks, and even the faint light that crept through their curtains was enough to make his eyes flare into agony.

"I'll be okay by myself," he croaked.

"No way. I'm taking the day off to look after you," Loki said. "I'll fix you something nice and cozy."

That did not bode well.

Nor did it pan out well. Loki left him to escape from his misery back into sleep, but when he woke, it was to find his brother sitting in the bedroom watching over him. He shifted onto his side and the noise made Loki glance up.

"Oh, you're awake! I made you some soup. I'll go get it," he said, setting down his book.

Soup did sound good. And at least his taste buds had to be dulled by the sickness, he decided.

Not dulled enough, it turned out. Loki returned swiftly, a huge steaming bowl swaddled with potholders perched on one hand. He gave it to Thor with an expectant look.

It was sort of creamy colored and stringy, with whitish stringier bits and red-brown pieces that were stringier still, and troublingly dark croutons on top.

He stirred it doubtfully before taking a bite.

It was like a symphony in his mouth, if there were a symphony composed entirely from instruments he did not like, which when played together melded into a single cacophonous wreck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Reuben soup with rye croutons!" Loki answered triumphantly.

Thor stirred it again. That certainly explained It. He'd never liked rye bread, he _hated_ corned beef, didn't care for swiss cheese, and thought sauerkraut was most likely Germany's revenge for something awful in the Middle Ages.

It was the best thing Loki had ever made.


End file.
